wyrmroostfandomcom-20200214-history
Overworld Drake
Overworld Drakes are a species of dragon in Wyrmroost. They are a form of drakes and do not have wings nor can fly. They are fast, aggressive dragons and will attack if you get close. Their roar will slow you down. and once they start to run for you, you have no way to escape them besides fighting. They have no glow on their eyes or bodies. These dragons are very strong and can destroy you even with full diamond armor. Thier headbutts are devastating. They will drop 1-4 drake meat and 1-3 leather. This is a common dragon. Biomes Overworld Drakes can be found in plains and savannas during the day. Taming Overworld Drakes can be tamed much like a horse, but it's very dangerous. Right click the drake with a vanilla saddle and right click again to attempt to ride. If you're knocked off during this they can hit you midair while being launched five to ten blocks in the air, causing a lot of damage on ground impact. They will keep trying to attack you until you tame it. You cannot get back a saddle from a drake unless you kill it. Once tamed, they can sit by shift right clicking. They will not move from that spot unless pushed by another player or entity. If the player is attacked and the dragon is standing, it will attack the entity that attacked the owner. You can manually make it attack with a keybind. Check controls to make sure/change the keybind. Sprinting while riding a drake is very fast and beneficial. Breeding You can breed an Overworld Drake with another by feeding both of them haybales or wheat. Males have blue markings and slightly longer horns, while females remain a little duller without the blue and slightly shorter horns. The pair must be opposites. By breeding, an egg item will fly about ten blocks above the dragons and you must catch it. By placing it, it will take 15 minutes to hatch. You can pick up the egg by punching it once and it will keep the time it had. When an egg hatches, a smaller dragon with no horns will hatch. They will not attack until they become adults and can be tamed by feeding it haybales or wheat. Babies can't be saddled or ridden until it grows up. This is an effective way to allow others to tame drakes without the battle. Use Drakes can be used to run around, much faster than the fastest Minecraft horse. They can also attack and defend the player in sticky situations. Overall this is a good ground mount for mid-early players. Trivia 1. Overworld Drakes were going to be classified as Apexes, but later on they were declared common dragons due to their common nature and not being as strong as some of the higher ranking dragons. 2. These dragons have Savannah varients and plains varients. 3. These dragons were 1 of the original 4 from the first version of the mod. Gallery 2019-09-30_02.32.45.png|Baby, Female, and Male Overworld Drakes 2019-09-30_03.22.40.png|Drake Couple 2019-09-26_15.52.43.png|Savanna and Plains breeding. 2019-09-30_03.45.57.png|Baby Overworld Drake looking at Turtles. Overworld Drake Dossier.png|Overworld Drake Dossier riding drake.png|riding drake sleeping drakes.png|sleeping drakes